Illusionary
by summerkit and 'Da-Best
Summary: Travel with Noah and Luke as they travel into the superhero world after finding an amulet that morphs them into Illusion, a superhero who fights villains and saves the day. They discover new things about themselves and new powers as they fight their arch nemesis, The Scorpion Master, and other villains.
1. Character List

Illusionary

 _Character List_

Luke Anderson- owner of the yellow half of the amulet

Noah Faust- owner of the blue half of the amulet

Illusion- blue and yellow superhero, wears hood and cape, power of illusions and some others

The Scorpion Master- black and red villain, power of scorpions and a few others, Illusion's arch nemesis

The Old Woman- pushed into street

Noah's Parents

We hope you enjoy our story! Leave reviews and tell us how we can improve. If you have an idea for another villain, tell us in the comment below. Thanks! -Summerkit and Da-Best


	2. Prolouge

_Prologue_

It was the evening of March 27th and two boys of even age stormed out of their houses, grabbed their bikes and angrily biked to the nearby state forest. At exactly 7:46 both boys noticed a strange light coming from a cave just off the path. They ditched their bikes and cautiously approached it. They had seen was the moon, shining through a perfectly round hole in the roof of the cave. The moon was shining on a perfectly cylinder stone, and on the stone was a half of a stone amulet on a chord. The amulet had a half-circle shaped gem on the broken part of the amulet, as if the gem had been broken when the amulet had. One half had a blue piece of gem, the other half had a yellow piece. Both boys searched for the other halves of the amulet, but they had no luck. They stuffed their half of the amulet into their pockets and headed for home, not knowing the power they now possessed. If they had looked back, they would have seen the cave shimmer in the full moons light before disappearing, not to be seen for a very long time.

We hope you enjoyed the prologue of Illusionary! Please leave a review and tell us how we can improve our story! Also, if you have an idea for a villain, please tell us in the comments below. Thanks!

-Summerkit and 'Da-Best'


	3. Chapter 1

Illusionary

 _Chapter One_

It was Saturday and as always, Noah's family went to New York City to buy things. Shoes, clothes, food, jewelry for Noah's mom, all sorts of things. Normally, Noah would complain about going shopping every Saturday but today he didn't mind as much. All he could think about was the broken amulet he had found Wednesday night. He took it out. The blue gem embedded in the amulet was shimmering in the sunlight that was steaming through the store window. Suddenly the gem began to glow. It flashed on and off, brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Then the light went out. Noah felt relieved. He looked up. A kid was standing outside the store looking down. In his hand, was an amulet. It looked just his! He jumped up. The kid outside the store put his amulet in his pocket and started to walk away. _"Wait!"_ Noah shouted as he ran to the front of the store. _"Wait!"_ the kid didn't hear him. _"Wait!"_ he yelled again. He flung open the door to the shop and ran out onto the sidewalk. _"Wait!"_ the kid turned around and noticed the amulet in Noah's hand which had started to glow again. The kid nodded at Noah to show he understood. The kid took out his amulet and compared it to Noah's. The gem on his was yellow not blue. They held up their amulets and put them together. They fit like a puzzle piece! All of the sudden there was a bright flash of light. The light surrounded them and they could feel their feet sliding off the ground. They pulled the pieces of the amulet apart. The light disappeared. _"Whoa."_ Noah said. _"No kidding."_ The kid replied. _"We should hang out sometime and figure out exactly what these things do."_ _"Yeah, they must be magic or something."_ Noah flipped his piece of the amulet over. _"Nope! No batteries. They must be magic!"_ _"Cool! By the way, I'm Luke."_ The kid said, extending his hand. _"I'm Noah."_ Noah replied. He shook Luke's hand. _"We could meet at my house, my parents wouldn't mind. When do you think you could come over?"_ Noah invited. _"Do you think next Wednesday would work?"_ Luke grinned. _"Perfect."_

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Illusionary! For this chapter, 'Da-Best' came up with the plot and I wrote the chapter. The next chapter probably won't be out for a while because Tec Week starts soon and I need to focus on my play. Anyway, We hope you liked this chapter, please write a review and tell us how we did. If you have any ideas for another villain, please tell us in the comments below. Thanks!**

 **-Summerkit and 'Da-Best'**


	4. Apology to you guys

I'm sorry this is taking so long! I have a MAJOR case of writer's block and a crazy schedule. I've been working on the next chapter since April so it should be pretty good. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for waiting!

-Summerfern and 'Da-Best'


End file.
